


Secret Identity

by writing_and_procrastinating



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Kingdom!AU, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_and_procrastinating/pseuds/writing_and_procrastinating





	Secret Identity

Being part of an influential family sure had his perks, like getting to meet a bunch of lords and ladies, such as yourself. But all this time you couldn’t help but crave more, you wanted the people to love you, to admire you, worship you even. And there was only one way to achieve that, you had to become the Queen and for that, you had to get King Sebastian to marry you. The only problem with that was that no one had actually ever seen his face. Despite that he was a good king, there was no way of denying that but he was also known for not settling down. Not that he was old, oh no he was just a few years older than you, just the right age for people to expect him to get married and continue the line of the throne, and you were more than willing to do that for him, as long as it meant you would be called the Queen. Some might have called you power-hungry and ruthless, or even heartless, but all that didn’t matter to you. Emotions were only an obstacle in your way to the top, but emotions were also going to play a much bigger role in your life.

You were sitting next to your grandmother at a feast organised by your family, styled to the nines. Your father had told you there was a special occasion that needed to be celebrated, lords and ladies from all over the kingdom were invited, as well as Kings and Queens from countries and islands far away.

“Smile, child,” you grandmother jabbed her elbow lightly into your ribs, “this is a celebration, not a funeral.”

“I know that, grandma. But maybe I’m just not in the mood for celebrating,” you mumbled, your gaze shifting over the laughing and smile people before you, happily eating the food in front of them, blabbering with the people sitting beside them. Exotic dancers where putting on a performance, luring flustered people in with their suggestive movements. You averted your sight, a frown on your face as you thought about the shameless sexualisation of these poor women. Before you could voice your distaste, your father rose from his thrones, causing the music to stop immediately, conversations fading away as silence took over the hall.

“Thank you all for coming to this great feast. As I can see, you’re all having fun”-cheering echoed off the walls, before your father raised his hand, quietness taking its place-“but now it’s time to get to the important matter at hand. My dearest daughter, (Y/N), would you please come up here, my darling?” 

You could feel everyone watching you as you carefully made your way up to the platform, your father taking your hand as a smile spread over his face.

“As you all know, my daughter’s birthday is coming up, and with it, the time for her be wed to a man. I’m pleased to announce to you that King Addrivo of the Lulan Islands has agreed to make my daughter his wife and future mother of his children.”

Stunned shock took over your body, mouth going slack as the people around you interrupted into loud cheers and whoops. Your eyes shifted to King Addrivo, a sinister smirk on his lips as his eyes gliding over your body with a look in them that caused you to shudder, bile rising up your throat.

“Excuse me, I-I need some fresh air.”

Before anyone could try to stop you, you started to rush out of the big hall, your quick steps echoing through the empty hallways as you made your way into the garden of the city, firstly arranged by former Queen Georgeta and continued by King Sebastian. You often found yourself wandering on the seemingly endless paths, getting lost in the beauty of the royal gardens, distracting you from your worrying thoughts. You continued running, wanting to get away from your family as far as possible but your plan was turned into nothing as you crashed into another body. Before you could topple to the ground a pair of strong arms reached out, taking ahold of you, keeping you balanced and stable.

“Sorry, I-“ your words got stuck in your throat as you looked into the handsome face fo the stranger. Gorgeous blue eyes, full lips, flawless skin. Absolutely, perfectly handsome.

“It’s quite alright,” the stranger chuckled, “I don’t mind getting run over by a pretty girl.”

“Well, if you tell me who that’s supposed to be I’m sure I could manage to get her back here,” you teased, the stranger’s face frowning for a few seconds.

“I’m kidding, thank you for catching me,…”

“Oh, uhm…James, my name is James,” he said as if he was unsure of his name himself.

“Pleasure to meet you, James.”

Both of you fell into comfortable silence, looking at each other in curiosity.

“Oh! I’m sorry, where are my manners? My name is (Y/N),” you held out your hand for him to shake but to your surprise he brought it up towards his lips, pressing a gentle kiss on your knuckles.

“The pleasure is all mine,” he rasped slightly.

“Want to tell me what a beautiful lady such as yourself was running away from?”

His voice was gentle and soft, something about it seemed familiar, like home in a sense. Something told you that you could trust him, even if you had just met James.

“I…It’s my father,” you sighed, “he just announced that he basically gave me away to some King of Islands at the end of the world. And here I thought we were beyond arranged marriages. But I guess I was wrong…I just, I don’t want to leave and I certainly don’t want to marry him. Everyone expects me to be perfect but I’m not, I want to have fun, get my dress dirty, have unkempt hair for once and not be tailed by several maids at all times, warning me to not do this and that.”

James looked at you with an understanding look on his face. There was a certain emotion lingering in his eyes…sadness, maybe?  
James opened his mouth but someone behind you yelled your name from your parent’s castle, sounding awfully like your annoying aunt.

“I need to go,” you mumbled, gaze turning to the floor.

“I want to help you, meet me here tomorrow at midnight,” James lifted up your face to look at you one last time, before pressing his lips against your cheek and within the blink of an eye, he was gone.

Over the course of the next few days, you met up in the gardens, always at the same time, at the same spot. You told him about your worries and he listened. For once it felt like someone really understood you and not just acted like he did, but like he truly knew what you were going through. And after every meeting you felt your heart longing to spend more time with the mysterious man, wanting to get to know him better. But you couldn’t, your plan still stood, you were going to marry King Sebastian, no matter the fact that your father had basically sold you off to another king. With each passing day, however, your hopes vanished more and more, you were supposed to board a ship to the Lulan Islands the next day, together with your fiancé, Addrivo.

You grandmother was sitting together with you, on a terrace overlooking the small land your father ruled over, still underneath King Sebastian but he had at least some say in the decisions. A grim expression had settled on your face since the announcement of your engagement, not leaving it unless you were together with James.

“Smile, (Y/N)”-you rolled your eyes at her characteristic instruction-“by this time next week, you’ll be a queen. Isn’t that all you’ve ever wanted?”

“I don’t want to be a queen, grandmother. I want to be the Queen,” you grumbled taking a fork-full of the cake before you.

“Careful, we don’t want to eat too much of that, don’t we? Otherwise, you’ll end up like your aunt Rosyn, unwed, and an eternal virgin. Such tragic, she used to be such a beauty…before she lost herself in sugar-pie,” your aunt Meya said with a poisonous tone dominating in her voice.

“Silence! I didn’t raise you to bash on your sister, Meya.”

A smile tugged on your lips at your grandmother’s comment. She was your favourite out of your entire rotten family, always with a snarky comment on her lips. Your enjoyment was cut short when a royal messenger came speeding down the path from the palace to the terrace you were seated on.  
After a small bow, he took out a roll of parchment.

“The King, Sebastian the first, hereby orders for Lady (Y/N) and her family to be escorted to court. They are to be bought into the throne room for a private audience with the King.”

“What have you done, (Y/N)?” your aunt hissed as you all stood up. 

Looking towards your home you saw the front door standing open out of which your parents and other family members were escorted. It didn’t feel like you did something wrong, this didn’t feel forceful, it felt like a privilege even if some of your family members shot nasty looks in your direction but that was nothing new to you. You had always been the odd one out, you had noticed it as a child already but as you grew older you learned how to adapt, to blend in with the rest of your family. During those times, your wish to become the Queen spawned, you wanted to show your mean family members that you were capable of something, that people could love you and that you had the ability to lead a country.

The doors swung open before you, one of the guards asked you to walk in front of your family while leading you into the throne room, a dark figure sitting on the throne. You all kneeled before your king, your sight cast downwards, waiting for someone to tell you that you could stand up again.

“(Y/N)…”

You heard your name being said, causing you to look up only to be greeted by the same electric blue eyes that caught you when you ran away from your future husband. A smile spread over his face, seeing your face frozen in shock as you slowly stood up.

“James?” you whispered.

“I lied…My real name is Sebastian,” he said sheepishly.

Out of the corners of your eyes, you could see some of your family members looking up as well, their mouths hanging open, eyes wide open.

“Please, raise,” James- Sebastian spoke with authority in his voice.

“You might ask yourselves why I ordered you here…Well, you see the thing is, I hate seeing young, beautiful women being forced into arranged marriages by their families,” his eyes shifted from you to your father, who visibly shrunk under the disapproving look from the King.

“Your Majesty, I-“

“No. I’m trying to bring us forward, to give equality to everyone but people like you ruin the progress this kingdom has made in the last few decades. From this day on, every arranged marriage is to be repealed, women forced into unhappy marriages are to be freed and engagements are to be called off”-Sebastian turned away from your father and back towards you-“I’m so sorry for lying to you about my identity, (Y/N). I want you to see the real me, to get to know me. I hope you’ll be able to forgive me.”

“Of course I will forgive you,” you smiled, his hands grabbing your face as you stepped closer to him.

“I have one condition, though.”

“Everything for you.”

“Kiss me.”

“Without question,” he whispered before pulling your face towards his’, lips crashing together as your fingers wrapped around his wrists. You completely lost yourself in the kiss, not caring about the fact that practically your entire family stood next to you, or the fact that you were basically making out with the King, all you cared about was the fact that you finally got to kiss Sebastian. Looking back at it, you were happy things played out that way, you got to know Sebastian as himself, not as the King but his true self. You got to fall in love with him, not knowing who he really was. And in the end, it didn’t matter that he was the King, that you were going to be the Queen, all that mattered was that you had him and he had you, that you had each other, and that you love the other for them and not for their title.


End file.
